The overall goal of the project is to develop discovery platform based on microfluidics and functional cell assays that is suitable for screening hundreds of proteins or small-molecule compounds simultaneously in a cost-effective and high throughput manner. The projects Specific Aims are: (1) To develop a microfluidic-based platform for high-throughput screening of potential protein and small molecule therapeutics. (2) To develop an insulin stimulated glucose uptake assay in differentiated 3T3-L1 adipocytes using fluorescent 2-deoxy glucose (2-DOG) analog. (3) To integrate and perform a functional 2-DOG uptake assay in the microfluidics based multi-well cell culture biochip. The deliverable from this completed project is a cost-effective microfluidics based platform suitable for high throughput screening of proteins and small molecule therapeutic compounds. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The long term objective of the project is to identify protein and small molecule therapeutics to treat diseases such as diabetes, obesity, cancer and neurological disorders. As a first step towards this objective, a platform based on microfluidics technology and functional cell bioassays is being developed to screen the entire human proteome and small molecule libraries in a cost-effective and time saving manner. Presently, safety and efficacy of most of the drugs in the market is still a primary concern. However, with more therapies becoming available, it is possible that not only safety standards will be met but also the cost of drugs will be lowered.